A Peek into my Weird, Messed-Up Head
by Potter-Lotr Freakout
Summary: Please take a minute or two to read this - it is basically a collection of weird prompts with Harry Potter and Lord Of The Rings.
1. Harry PotterLord of the Rings 1

_**Hey, there! Yep, its Potter-lotr Freakout here... And not on the Dragon-Folk! Gosh, I feel stupid for not updating, especially with how many people like it, but I'm having... Difficulties. Suffice to say, I can't find it in myself to write the barrel seen, so... Here I am, with a batch of useless, but fairly entertaining prompt... Challenge... Things.**_

* * *

><p><em>Number One: Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings<em>

_Set in the second generation of Harry Potter, and the beginning of The Two Towers. Albus Potter was just walking through the woods one day, being his usual awkward self... When he freaked out at the sight of a snake and triggered a blast of accidental magic that sent people from Earth to Middle-Earth, and people from Middle-Earth appeared in their place! Bonus points for characters teaming up to prank/scare other characters, or a wizard scaring the crap out of the people from Middle-Earth._

* * *

><p><em>Number Two: Still Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings<em>

_All sorts of crazy confusion. It seems that Voldemort has failed in his quest for allies, as the 'Immortal Beings' that he swore he would draw to him turn out to be a little not-so-dark. Around thirty elves leave Malfoy Manor, and, by some luck, are separated and found by the most unlikely of characters. I don't know which elves or which characters, but you have to admit, it has potential. Extra for a friendship between Elladan, Elrohir, Fred and George._

* * *

><p><em>Number Three: What's the title of the chapter?!<em>

_Pure, undiluted weirdness. Ten years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Fred comes back to life and turns up on George's doorstep with elf ears and a weird inclination to sing at the strangest times. Trelawney finds another Seer (Galadriel or Elrond) on the castle grounds. Mirkwood elves suddenly inhabit the Forbidden Forest. Hobbits have set up camp in the Hogwarts kitchens with the House-Elves. Hagrid is playing host to a bunch of dwarves. Kreacher and Gollum have a shout-off. A Dumbledore look-a-like is traveling around England, in plain view of the late headmaster's students. The Ministry decides to step in. And, I have to admit, bonus points for a Fred/Tauriel pairing, even though this is Lord of the Rings. It COULD be Hobbit, though..._

* * *

><p><em>Number Four: Why are you still asking?!<em>

_Not much to it. Somehow, Erestor ends up on Earth, or Percy in Middle-Earth, and BOOM, instant friendship! Just because Middle-Earth can only handle one Erestor and Earth can only handle one Percy Weasley. Bonus points for the twins - either set, depending on the world - making fun of Percy and Erestor. No slash! If it was Fem!Someone or other, then maybe that..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, that's it! This is mostly off the top of my head, but I have to admit, it would be cool to see what someone else would do with these prompts... Or maybe not... I'm still traumatized from when someone from school finished my story for me on the computer and turned my friendly dragon and dragon rider into murderous phsycopaths, pushed me off a cliff, and turned me into a Katniss spinoff with a loaded machine gun and grenades... Well, if you want to write one of these prompts, just tell me! Not because I might say no... Actually because I want to read it! There's no way in the world I'd say no to anyone writing any of these! PLEASE, if you like an idea, write it, because I'm too busy to do it, and I doubt I could write it well enough, anyway!<em>**


	2. Harry PotterLord of the Rings 2

**I'm back! I'm really hoping that these prompts clear my head so that I can continue writing normal stories, so GET READY! GET SET! ****_GO!_**

_Prompt One:_

Set in the first Harry Potter book/movie, and meant to be completely (or not so much) random.

As they run away from Fluffy in the Third Floor Corridor, Harry, Ron, and Hermione run into the most unlikely group ever to set foot on Hogwarts ground: a child version of the Fellowship! Gimli and Legolas hate each other's guts, Aragorn won't shut up, Boromir insults every Slytherin in the castle, Pippin and Merry are rivals with Fred and George, Frodo hates being small, Sam tries to take over the kitchen, and Gandalf can't reach the book he needs to take them back to Middle-Earth.

_Prompt Two:_

Set before Harry goes to Hogwarts, because he needs a friend!

Harry Potter hates not being accepted, but what can he do? He hates not getting his letters - they're obviously his! - but how does he take them without being caught? In his mind, there is only one way - run away with a group of orphans who call themselves Rangers! Characters can include Aragorn, Halbarad, or any other Rangers who might have been sent to earth on "accident."

_Prompt Three:_

Set during the Battle of Hogwarts, and can be part of a series or just a oneshot.

Ever since Voldemort and Sauron joined forces, Middle-Earth has been keeping a close eye on the unsuspecting students of Hogwarts, even going so far as to send in Ardans disguised as students into the school! Now, as the combined forces of Mordor and Tom Marvolo Riddle attack, can these disguised friends of the Houses save their fellow classmates? What price will their help demand? Which lives will be saved, if any at all? Extra points for known Lord of the Rings characters becoming known Harry Potter characters, such as Lindir (I know he's from the Hobbit, but bear with me) becoming Oliver Wood.

_Prompt Four:_

Set in the fifth book, at the Department of Mysteries.

The locked room at the Ministry... What is it? Luna returns to check it out, and to her surprise, it's unlocked! Beyond it is something she never imagined... And she just has to bring her new friends to Hogwarts!

In my mind, that story could continue as far as the Battle of Hogwarts.

**_I hope you enjoyed reading those! And sorry about the author's note in the last chapter... I sounded desperate mostly because it was late and I was living off coffee._**


	3. Harry Potter and Hobbit 1

**Alright, this one is actually HP and Hobbit. And, just for the fun of it, I added a little list made by Fred and George:)**

_1: Dragons, Dragons, Everywhere!_

Hagrid decides he's had enough of being called a 'dangerous half-breed' and takes off to Middle-Earth on the back of - you guessed it - a magical fire-drake from the Withered Heath. "Mahal! That's the largest dwarf I've ever seen!"

_2: First on Agenda: Play With Fire __**Without **__Getting Burned_

One with a fear of spiders.

One who's about to topple over from the weigh of the backpack he's carrying.

One who can't get her nose out of a book.

Two with an intense hatred for each other.

One with a _Membulus Membletonia._

One with a knack for Quidditch.

Two who can't wait to scare the crap out of some Ardans.

One who really, _really _likes the one who's scared of spiders.

One who wants to help wreak havoc with some certain twins.

And one who sets fire to everything he touches.

Twelve special abilities. Twelve stories - or not - that could change Middle-Earth for better or for worse. Ron, Colin Creevey, Hermione, Harry, Malfoy, Neville, Katie Bell, Fred and George, Lavender Brown, Lee Jordan, and none other than the Boy On Fire' Seamus Finnigan, have been dropped into Arda...and nothing will ever be the same.

_3: Azog's Bane_

**Alright, short story-like prompt time!**

Thorin froze with terror. What being could have scared Azog the Pale Orc into fleeing? Surely, it was no friend... He should be fleeing, as well! He should be returning to the Company, warning them against this new horror.

Then he saw Azog's Bane.

And he froze.

A pale hand was held out to him.

"Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood. You have a wrackspurt infection, you know. You shouldn't be going near any more crumple-horned snorkacks for a while."

_4: Animagus_

When Hermione decided to become an animagus, this wasn't what she expected. Not to be tossed through the Veil for 'war crimes' and trapped forever in the form of a wolf that _certainly _hadn't been this deformed before, playing warhorse for one of the goblins' long-lost cousins!

_Fred and George's List of Maniacal Things to Do:_

1. Dye Percy's hair pink while he showers.

2. Nominate Malfoy for the ice bucket challenge...except without telling him.

3. Decorate Ron's dormitory with fake cobwebs and spiders...or maybe _real _spiders...and real cobwebs!

4. Push Malfoy Senior through the Veil.

5. Dump shampoo on Snape and sprint away - _**FAST!**_

6. Steal everyone's wands while they sleep and watch everyone blunder around without magic.

7. Tell the house-elves that they have to serve chocolates covered worms for breakfast.

8. Jam a doorway shut and blame Ron.

9. Vanish ever book that Hermione picks up.

10. Vanish Crookshanks.

11. Glue various first years to their seats.

12. Knock out Snape and declare Double Potions a free period.

13. Start a conversation with Flitwick and inquire if he was invited on the Quest of Erebor as the only dwarven wizard.

14. Paint moustaches on everyone's faces and laugh as _they _laugh with no clue that they have a moustache, too!

15. **_Destroy This List - AT ALL COSTS!_**

**There! Only a couple more stories to update before midnight! Please read and review. PLEASE!**


	4. Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings 3

_Prompt One: Treasures Too Easily Forgotten_

Summary: It was a sad day for Middle Earth when a magical backlash stole several of their future rulers, including Faramir, son of Denethor, Legolas Thranduilion, Eomer of Rohan, and his sister Eowyn. However, four wizards in an alternate universe suspect something isn't quite alright with their past - especially when one of them finds out that she was found in the middle of a forest with no guardians to be found. But when they find their way back home, will they even be remembered?

_Prompt Two: Ghost of a Chance_

Summary: The Dead of Dunharrow refused to fight in the war, and all seems lost...until Gimli remembers a long-ago dwarven legend of those who came _before _Dunharrow, doomed to wait in the silence of a beloved home away from home turned tomb until they had become the people they were meant to be when they lived. There are many of them, hundreds...after all, the Battle of Hogwarts wasn't a small encounter by any means.

_Prompt Three: Two of a Kind_

Summary: The two worlds had been at war for years, neither willing to submit to the other's wishes. In fact, it seemed like they would never be at peace until one or both was obliterated. But a sloppy ambush near Godric's Hollow leads a certain Prince to hiding in a strange house positioned in a tree, and later being found by the treehouse's owner...Rose Weasley.

_Prompt Four: You Never Push The Red Button!_

Summary: AU where the Dursleys accepted Harry. It was meant to be a fun thing, buying the game for Harry and Dudley. It had seemed innocent enough, if a little outlandish, but Dudley's rude curiosity with these things leads to an adventure of gargantuan proportions...and Harry's suppressed magic might be the only thing that can save their lives when they enter Middle Earth.

_Prompt Five: Identity Swap_

Summary: "It was him! He did it!" Regardless of who caused it, the biggest magical mess in either of two worlds has come about. Minds have been swapped, personalities scrambled, and everyone is trying to adjust to their new roles...

_Prompt Six: The Triwizard Tournament_

Summary: The Triwizard Tournament has rolled around again, but...why has an Ardan been assigned to follow each champion? And why are there only two tasks? Albus Severus Potter is determined to find out, but his own Middle-Earthian companion isn't making things any easier!

_Prompt Seven: The Pen or the Sword?_

Summary: The scroll was a strange one: no words were written in it at first, but then it began to sprout ink from its very paper. It told a strange story, of a strange land, and Estel is suddenly determined to visit it.

...

**Once again, if you are interested in writing one of these, please tell me. Or just run with it. I'll find it...eventually.**


End file.
